Amor a medias no es amor
by shiroiuta
Summary: "Si lo amas déjalo ir" dicen...pero ellos no saben lo duro que es dejar partir a alguien que amas muchísimo. El amor es complicado, tan complicado como es intentar salir de un laberinto sin perderse en el intento... AU.


Les dejo este pequeño texto que surgió de un mar de sentimientos que hoy tengo en mi corazón. Puede que no les guste, pero realmente necesitaba compartirlo con alguien. No fue pensada para ser un SasuSaku, pero como no puedo subirlo como algo ajeno a este mundo decidí hacerlo así. Espero que lo entiendan.

Y perdón por no actualizar las otras historias, todavía no sé si las seguiré o si las sacaré de fanfiction.

Gracias por su tiempo!

* * *

Es duro. Es duro amar a alguien y dejarlo ir para que él sea feliz y pueda continuar con su vida. Es complicado el amor, pero con cada experiencia nos hace más fuertes y sabios.

A nadie le gusta terminar con una persona que adora y quiere muchísimo, pero a veces las situaciones externas, los miedos e inseguridades son más fuertes que el propio amor, y llevan a que algo se acabe. Pero no hay que preocuparse, hay que seguir adelante, caminando sin ver atrás y con la cabeza en alto, haciéndonos más fuertes.

El amor es algo raro, llega cuando menos lo esperamos y no se va, o, por lo menos, tarda en hacerlo. Porque no existen los amores pasajeros, alguien que ama así, en realidad siente solo atracción por el otro. El amor es más complicado, tanto que nos hace actuar de formas en las que nunca nos hubiésemos imaginado. Y es tan raro, que nos hace sentir cosas nuevas y diferentes.

Con él vemos nuestro entorno de una forma distinta, vemos con nuevos ojos a nuestro compañero… pues a nuestra vista esa persona es perfecta, con sus defectos y virtudes, con su forma de ser y de no ser, es perfecta, se complementa con nosotros y hace que terminemos siendo una sola persona.

Anoche terminé una relación de dos años y medio con mi novio… algunos dirán que es poco, otros que es mucho, pero para mí, poco o mucho, fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

Al principio no sentía nada por él, muy fría era quizás, pero con el tiempo empezó a surgir un "algo" por esa persona que no sabía cómo describir. Cada vez que estaba con él me dolía la panza de los nervios, a veces no sabía que decir más que mirarlo a los ojos y abrazarlo o sonreírle. Lamentablemente me di cuenta de que lo amaba cuando a fin de año terminamos.

El tiempo que pasamos separados fue el más triste de todos. Me pasé un mes entero llorando, sola, porque todos mis amigos y amigas se habían ido de vacaciones, no quería salir de mi casa, y, cuando lograba calmarme, recuerdos y situaciones venían a mi cabeza. Esas cosas hicieron preguntarme realmente qué era lo que sentía por esa persona.

Vuelvo a repetir: me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo que sentía por él no era apego, ni acostumbramiento y por eso me hallaba desolada, sino que lo amaba, perdón, aún hoy lo amo.

Luego de un tiempo, no muy largo, separados, volvimos a estar juntos. Y esa vez me propuse demostrarle que lo quería, no dejar pasar las oportunidades como la primera vez, porque lo quería hacer sentir amado. Sin embargo, la felicidad me duró poco, porque por más de que yo lo adorara, él en un mes dejó de sentir por mí lo que antes… "uno no controla esas cosas" me dijo. Y ahora, hoy, después de pensarlo caí en la cuenta de que tenía toda la razón del mundo… porque uno puede controlar sus pensamientos y sus acciones, es decir, puede controlar su mente, pero ¿quién controla al corazón? ¿Quién puede manejar como afloran o no los sentimientos? Es algo muy raro y difícil de entender, pero sin darnos cuenta, poco a poco, lo vamos comprendiendo, a medida que crecemos y vivimos nuevas experiencias.

En fin, viví unos meses lindos, no tanto como la primera vez, pero sentía que por lo menos le demostraba lo mucho que lo quería.

Pasado un tiempo, me di cuenta de que él ya no era el mismo, realmente no estaba tan enganchado como lo estaba yo y anoche decidimos cortar todo, porque seguir suponía estirar las cosas.

Es duro, porque cuando uno ama a alguien quiere tenerlo siempre a su lado o, aunque sea, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero decidí que no podía ser egoísta, que no podía decirle que siguiéramos intentándolo, porque no quería hacerle más daño. Y cuando le dije eso me abrazó. Fue un abrazo tan fuerte y asfixiante que me largué a llorar. Una vez más, no pude controlar a mis sentimientos que desbordaban a través de mis lágrimas, pero entre sus brazos, esos momentos fui feliz.

Digo "esos momentos" porque me abrazó más de una vez, pero yo no tenía la fuerza para seguir así.

Entonces, luego de un largo rato de charla, fuimos a la puerta de mi casa a esperar a que lo buscaran y no resistí más la tristeza que tenía en mi corazón y fui a abrazarlo. Si dije que el primero fue asfixiante, este casi me mata. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y abrazándolo fuerte que no me di cuenta cuando me dio un beso, muy tierno, en mi frente y luego en mis mejillas.

Fue triste, pero a la vez hermoso.

Cuando vinieron a buscarlo, volvió a abrazarme y yo me largué a llorar nuevamente y esta vez me dijo "gracias por todo" y se quedó mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras yo no hacía más que llorar y llorar.

Vuelvo a repetir, fue triste, pero cada vez que me acuerdo de esos abrazos tan cálidos y lindos el corazón se me llena, porque aprendí que tengo que disfrutar esos momentos al máximo, puesto que uno nunca sabe qué es lo que va a pasar.

Hay que vivir siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque estemos tristes y sin fuerzas para seguir, porque las cosas, por más que nos pese, suceden por alguna razón, la cual entendemos tarde, cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás o cuando ya caminamos tanto que no podemos divisar lo que dejamos detrás de nosotros.

A veces es duro, otras no tanto. Así es la vida.

Lo único que tengo claro en este instante es "vivir el momento", vivir sin pensar en el futuro, tratar de estar lo más despreocupada posible, vivir con una sonrisa verdadera e intachable y no flaquear ante situaciones que sé que me van a hacer más fuerte.


End file.
